The present invention teaches novel non-clogging soles for articles of footwear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,636 entitled “Article of Footwear Having Non-Clogging Sole,” taught by the present inventor and Souheng Wu, and assigned to Nike, Inc., which issued on Nov. 10, 1998, is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The information contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,636 is referenced and relied upon, and it may be advantageous for the reader to review FIGS. 14–20, Tables I–V, and the interfacial theory of adhesion and release disclosed at Column 13, Line 64 and continuing through Column 24, line 67.
The present invention teaches novel non-clogging soles for article of footwear including an adhesion prevention material having low wettability characterized such that the average of the advancing and receding contact angles of a drop of pure distilled water on the adhesion prevention material, hereinafter called the wettability index, is equal to or greater than 90 degrees.
It is known in the prior art to use a material having low surface energy on the sole of an article of footwear, that is, water contact angle measurements performed on these materials exhibit yield a wettability index of equal to or greater than 90 degrees. Such materials are generally considered to be hydrophobic and do not have an affinity with respect to water. The presence of water in the foreign matter encountered on natural or synthetic surfaces is a major contributing factor with respect to adhesion and clogging of the soles of articles of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,040 to L. B. Welco et al. entitled “Bowling Shoe” teaches a bowling shoe having a sole including a fluorocarbon material such as TEFLON®.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,026 to Adolf Dassler entitled “Running Sole For Sports Shoe” teaches a sole made of a natural or synthetic textile material such as polyester which is coated with a synthetic resin or epoxy. A plurality of fiber bristles are taught which can have a height of 1.5–3 mm and row spacing of 3 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,215 to Mayo Broussard entitled “Shoe Spike” teaches a shoe spike including a stationary non-wetting member or movable washer made of polyethylene or TEFLON® material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,883 to Armin Dassler entitled “Pair of Shoes For The Sport Of Curling” teaches the use of protruding inserts having convex outer surfaces which can be made of TEFLON® fluoropolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,796 to Udo Flemming entitled “Gripping Element for Sport Shoes and Soles Utilizing the Same,” teaches a sole having gripping elements including an insert having a tread portion which can be made of a hard ceramic or metal material and a base portion which can be made of polyethylene, and alternately, also a detachable gripping element having similar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,718 to Thomas McMahon and Gordon Valiant entitled “Athletic Shoe With Bendable Traction Projections” teaches the use of materials having a low coefficient of friction such as TEFLON® fluoropolymer or polyethylene in concentric rings and bendable traction projections on the sole of an athletic shoe.
German Patent DE 41 38941 A1 to Winfried Heinzel teaches studs or spikes for a shoe having a metal body including an anti-stick coating made of fluoroethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,833 to Faris McMullin entitled “Athletic Shoe Traction System For Use on Turf” teaches a shoe traction system which uses a plurality of miniature spikes, and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,184 to Frederick Ihlenburg entitled “Cleated Athletic Shoe Sole For Traction And Stability” teaches a sole for a sport shoe to provide increased traction and stability, and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
PCT Patent WO 99/22615 by Derek Campbell and Peter Backus entitled “Golf Shoe Outsole With Pivot Control Traction Elements” teaches a golf shoe having a plurality of first and second traction projections extending out from the outsole to define a ground engaging portion, and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The United States Army had developed a clog resistant sole for use in tropical conditions known as the “Panama Sole” in the early 1960's which is still in service today. A vulcanized rubber compound was developed including ethylene which conveyed clog resistant characteristics to the sole. Information on the development of the “Panama Sole” can be obtained from the Natic Research Laboratory in Natic, Mass. and the Office of the Quartermaster General. Present manufacturers of the “Panama Sole” include Altama Delta, Inc. located in Atlanta, Ga., and Ro-Search associated with the Welco, Corporation located in Wainsville, Tenn.
It would be prudent to consult with a competent patent attorney in order to avoid possible infringement of recent patents which are still in force including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,636 granted to the present inventor and Souheng Wu, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,718 granted to Thomas McMahon and Gordon Valiant assigned to Nike, Inc.; or U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,796 granted to Udo Flemming, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,883 granted to Armin Dassler assigned to Puma AG Rudolf Dassler Sport; or German DE 41 38941 A1 granted to Winfried Heinzel. Prior art teachings which are now in the public domain include U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,040 to L. B. Welco et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,215 to Mayo Broussard, and the aforementioned “Panama Sole” developed for U.S. military forces during the 1960's that is still in service.
Other prior art patents which teach athletic shoes having cleats or traction members include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,697 to Rudolf Dassler teaches the use of bristles on the sole of an athletic shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,674 to Gary George entitled “Athletic Shoe” teaches a plurality of traction members arranged at two concentric radii.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,643 to A. Kester and George Spector entitled “Non-Slip Footwear” teaches the use of nylon fibers on the sole of an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,145 to Armin Dassler entitled “Tread Sole For Athletic Shoe Consisting of Rubber or Another Material Having Rubber-Elastic Properties” teaches a plurality of traction members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,966 to York Chen entitled “Construction For An Athletic Shoe And Process of Making,” teaches molded studs and areas of enhanced wear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,997 to Stanley Beekman entitled “Athletic Shoe Sole” teaches flexible members and an axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,901 to Frederick Ihlenburg entitled “Reduced Torsion Resistance Athletic Shoe Sole” teaches concentric traction arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,220 to James Autry et al., entitled “Cleated Sole For Activewear Shoe” teaches a light weight outsole having more durable cleats disposed at strategic points therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,750 to Gary George teaches tapered cleats.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,292, 4,748,752, 4,723,365, 4,669,204, 4,653,206,4,660,304, to Michael Tanel teach pivoting athletic soles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,421 to David Miers entitled “Sports Shoe Sole” blade-like traction projections.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 387,892 and 389,298 to Antoine Briant entitled “Cleated Shoe Sole” teaches a sole for a soccer shoe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially non-clogging sole for articles of footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially non-clogging sole for soccer shoes, biking boots or shoes, sandals for outdoor use, and military boots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially non-clogging sole which exhibits a wettability index of greater than 85 degrees, and preferably equal to or greater than 90 degrees.
It is an object of the present invention to provide substantially non-clogging detachable cleats for use with articles of footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to make an article of footwear for use on natural or synthetic surfaces having traction members, lugs, or cleats characterized by relatively low height, thereby enhancing stability and reducing the risk of possible injury due to inversion or eversion of the foot.
It is an object of the present invention to make an article of footwear for use on natural or synthetic surfaces having traction members, lugs, or cleats characterized by relatively low height, thereby reducing the risk of injury due to foot fixation.
It is an object of the present invention to make an article of footwear for use on natural or synthetic surfaces having traction members, lugs, or cleats characterized by relatively low height, thereby improving the overall performance afforded by the article of footwear such as the wearer's ability to execute cutting and lateral movements.
It is an object of the present invention to make an article of footwear for use on natural or synthetic surfaces having traction members, lugs, or cleats characterized by relatively low height, thereby avoid the introduction of high local plantar pressure and enhance the wearer's perception of comfort and cushioning.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the traction afforded by the sole of an article of footwear on a natural or synthetic surface.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the cleanliness of the soles of articles of footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to make an article of footwear for use on natural or synthetic surfaces having traction members, lugs, or cleats characterized by relatively low height, thereby lessening wear and damage to the ground support surface.